


submission

by CompleteHornballs (EmmaLuLuChu)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Lion is an alien/deity/humanoid, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Frottage, Omorashi, Other, The Black Lion shapeshifts their naughty bits, Wreck Shiro 2k17, i'm just gonna hop on that tag/trend, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/CompleteHornballs
Summary: the action or fact of accepting or yielding to a superior force or to the will or authority of another person.or our favorite Space Dad gets a chance to finally go loose.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omo Bros](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Omo+Bros).



> so uh consider this my official sign on to making more bottom shiro content this year of 2017

Shiro didn’t know what his past self would think about his current place in life. If there had been some way he could talk with the not-so-young him before loading onto that ship and flying to Kerberos, just what would that bright and unblemished person think of where he was now?

Probably excited to know that alien life existed, and that he would become the leader of a team that was meant to save the universe.

Wouldn’t be so thrilled with having to spend two years fighting for his life, and to have his right arm taken away and become riddled with PTSD for life.

He didn’t want to think about the younger version of him learning he’d fall far too easily into a dom/sub relationship with an alien Lion he piloted (but knew even at that age he’d be way too enthusiastic about being the sub).

The Black Lion had been an interesting person (creature? deity?) to enter his life but the Black Paladin wouldn’t have it any other way. They were nearly a head taller than him, had flowing hair that when knotted up showed off the prettiest buzz cut along the back of their head, and could honestly walk into a room and have Shiro on his knees from that alone (provided the rest of the team wasn’t there).

Hell, remembering the first time they had met  _ still  _ made him shiver, ears still able to recall how loud his knees sounded as they hit the floor and the trickle of piss that had unconsciously come out following shortly after and that  _ look of knowing  _ the alien had given him and they had simply grinned back, could still whimper at the way their towering form had easily dropped to a knee and held his chin and told him that he was  _ such a good boy _ , and so what if he used it to get that warm, pleasurable clench in his gut? All it did was get him going and let Black know their paladin needed some help.

God was the sex good, Black typically never pleased themselves (it was always eyes on him and that reminder always had him  _ burning _ ) unless Shiro begged them to please give him a serious pounding or work something over him until he was done and they would always oblige, either sinking into or onto him and all he could do was throw his head back and let go.

So much of the time though was always centered on Shiro, on him getting off to being told what to do, on being edged past what he thought he could handle or holding until Black told him he could finally piss, to be made into a wreck and it all just  _ worked _ .

When Black had nuzzled into his neck as Shiro woke up this cycle, sending a thrum of  _ dominance  _ over their mental connection and whispering to him to not step foot near a restroom, of course he obeyed, instantly rolling his hips back into the other as a silent acknowledgement to the command, eagerly filling their connection with memories of the many times they’d done this before and Shiro sighed in content as a mouth gently latched to the back of his neck to suck and a hum tickled the skin there.

It had been torture to go through the training they normally did, hoping his squirming wasn’t obvious to the others, Black easily taking up his slack and making everyone work hard over the basic drills. Shiro had nearly broken right on the spot when Lance loudly pointed out that the Black Paladin was getting special treatment (try to do planks and sit ups with a full bladder) and wasn’t doing the exercises and all Black did was smile and say they’d work one on one with Shiro later.

So he continued to hold, rubbing his thighs discreetly together when the anticipation became too much, fighting down the blush that threatened to color his face when he felt Black’s eyes on him, and Shiro waited.

The two of them were in the common room of the ship now, thankfully empty since everyone was busy with their own devices, Black having pulled Shiro in and planting him firmly on their lap. He’d been ready to protest (he wasn’t going to last much longer and he secretly feared what the others would think if they saw him like this) but it had died on his tongue when hands found his hips and held him firm as Black’s own hips rolled upwards, letting his stiff posture go and melting back into the alien deity.

They had been there for some time, Shiro staying open and submissive while Black gave him gentle kisses and bites, lazily rubbing against one another until a massive pang came from Shiro’s bladder and he instinctively clamped his thighs shut.

The faintest touch of claws ran along the seam where his clothed legs touched, making him shiver from that and the next pang of  _ urgency  _ it also gave, hearing a low hum right by his ear,

“Why are you so shy, my moon? We’re alone, why don’t you release?”

Shiro groaned as the hands continued to wander, the tips of claws slowly raking up his flank, making his ability to speak turn to mud and leave him to shyly send his fear over their connection, frowning at the thought of what everyone would think if they walked in and saw him in this or his soon to be state. That went away at the flood of  _ love  _ and  _ safe  _ and  _ trust  _ that spilled into his mind, leaving him gasping and grabbing at the hands that had worked themselves in between his pressed together thighs.

“Take my word, none are nearby to see, let yourself go.”

For good measure Black let him feel the presence of all the others, could confirm the Lions were with their matching Paladin at practically opposite ends of the Castle, and sent one last wave of  _ love  _ and kissed at the mark they’d left just a few vargas earlier on his neck as their hands began to gently pull his thighs apart.

All of it was too much, that simple motion broke the dam, and Shiro just threw his head back and  _ moaned,  _ loud and clear, just the way he knew Black loved.

His pent up piss came bursting out, easily wetting his crotch and dripping downwards to soak into Black’s own crotch and the couch below them, and he couldn’t stop the little bucks his hips gave as he ran a hand over the wet bulge. Black gave their own little undulations upwards, but otherwise sat back and watched him, yellow eyes sharp and a wide grin on their face, as Shiro let himself fall into the sensations of his body and the waves of  _ dominance  _ and  _ lust  _ the Lion would wash over him.

Eventually his stream petered out and came to a stop, Shiro moaning at the warmth that still covered his crotch and thighs and his ass, the relief of an empty bladder making him pant and his legs twitch. Arms wrapped around his waist, hands reaching up to rub at his chest as Black buried their nose deep into his neck and began to speak again,

“So beautiful,  _ such  _ a good boy my nebula, you did so well obeying me, look at what you did.”

He felt so weak, but Shiro wouldn’t disobey Black, so he shakily lifted his head to glance down his body, and groaned at the display before him.

His pants were shiny and wet and left nothing to the imagination as it clung tightly to him, his already hard dick twitching where it was contained, and the lower half of his body still gave tiny shivers from the stimulation of holding and releasing such a large amount of piss.

One of the hands on his chest moved up to cup his cheek and turn his head back towards Black, biting his lip at the commanding look he was given as they firmly asked him,

“What do you need?”

Black always asked this once Shiro had been nice and teased, was teetering on that precipice of climax and just needed that final push, and would only ever accept him verbally responding, which never ceased to make him flush and whimper and make his lips loose to his desires.

“N-Need to come, please. ‘M so hard, want to ruin these pants more, wanna show you how good I feel.”

They smiled as he eagerly responded, humming as they brought their knee up and hooked the curve of their foot onto the edge of the couch, perfectly slotting their thigh in between Shiro’s soaked legs. He scrambled to reposition himself onto his knees for more leverage, and instantly began to rut against the provided surface, letting his head hang forward and the moans and whimpers fall from his open mouth, using both hands to grab at the Lion’s leg and somehow pull it even more flush to his crotch.

Shiro’s motions became frantic as those clawed hands settled on his hips and helped him along, loudly keening as their connection let him know just how  _ pleased  _ and  _ proud _ and  _ aroused _ Black was at his display, nearly choking when both hands suddenly went to his ass and dug into the flesh and cloth, and one word, deep and guttural, was said to him by his ear and in his head,

“ _ Come. _ ”

Shiro _screamed_ __ as he came, folding himself clear in half over Black’s leg and continuing to hump it through his release, the tight coil coming undone at the command and the thought of how he could never wear these pants again without getting aroused. Black continued to knead his ass until his cock pulsed one last time and left him near boneless, draped across their legs like a very wrung out wet blanket.

Gently those hands wandered back up to his chest, carefully lifting him and sitting him upright, and Shiro let himself get man-handled until he was instead laying against Black’s chest with his head tucked by the side of theirs, one hand soothingly scratching at his hair and the other moving down to rub at his messy front.

“You did so well Shiro. You always do so good, but this was even better because this was purely  _ your _ desire, you showed me how good I make you feel, and I’m  _ so proud _ .”

The Black Paladin could only whimper at the words and the ministrations, jumping as the hand on his crotch delved past the waistband to rub at his sloppy and oversensitive dick. He squirmed at the sensation of sharp tips delicately sweeping around, making a sound of confusion at Black’s motions as the hand pulled back out of the tight space.

Shiro’s eyes hazily tracked the fingers, shiny from the fluids trapped in his pants, and moaned when they reached Black’s lips, a tongue darted out to sample it before tucking the fingertips into their mouth. They swallowed and the image had warmth starting up in his gut once again. Black licked their lips and shot him a familiar look that never failed to make him smile and bite his lip.

“I think we should move somewhere more. . . _ secluded _ .”

Which meant that Shiro would be getting cuddles and nuzzles and openly groomed come tomorrow to keep the others from asking why he was walking funny, but  _ god  _ if it didn’t send a rush of joy down his body as Black pressed a kiss to his lips and he tasted himself on the tongue that swept in.

Maybe younger Shiro wouldn't mind where he'd wind up.

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a self indulgent au and if anyone wants to see more just. lemme know i have so much more to this kdjbfskljdfas


End file.
